se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Brasil-Japón/Japón
Emperadores japoneses con presidentes brasileños Akihito= Akihito Akihito - Artur da Costa e Silva.jpg| Príncipe do Japão Akihito e Princesa Michiko visitam o Brasil em 1967 Akihito - Ernesto Geisel.jpg| Imperador Akihito com Ernesto Geisel Akihito - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Japanese Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko have met Brazilian president Fernando Henrique Cardoso on the second day of their two-week South American tour. AP Archive Akihito - Lula da Silva.jpg| Tóquio (Japão) - O presidente Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, cumprimenta o imperador japonês, Akihito, em encontro no Palácio Imperial.(Foto Marcello Casal Jr./ABr) Akihito - Michel Temer.jpg| Presidente Michel Temer durante encontro com o imperador Akihito (Foto: Beto Barata / Presidência da República) |-| Hirohito= Hirohito Ernesto Geisel - Sin imagen.jpg| Esq./dir .: Lucy Geisel (1º); Ernesto Geisel (2º); Emperador Hiroito (3º); Emperatriz Nagako (4º). FGV Primeros ministros japoneses con presidentes brasileños 1. Shinzō Abe= Shinzō Abe Dilma Rousseff - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante encontro bilateral com o Primeiro-Ministro do Japão, Shinzo Abe. (São Petersburgo - Rússia, 05/09/2013). Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Michel Temer - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Presidente Michel Temer durante cerimônia em Tóquio com o primeiro-ministro Shinzō Abe. Beto Barata/PR. Agência Brasil |-| 2. Yoshihiko Noda= Yoshihiko Noda Dilma Rousseff - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda(L), Brazilian President Dilma Rousseff(C) and United Nations Secretary General Ban Ki moon wave during the family photograph of the G20 Leaders Summit in Los Cabos, Baja California sur state, Mexico. |-| 4. Yukio Hatoyama= Yukio Hatoyama Lula da Silva - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Hatoyama shaking hands with President Lula of the Federative Republic of Brazil. Foto: Primer Ministro de Japón |-| 5. Taro Aso= Taro Aso Lula da Silva - Taro Aso.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Aso shaking hands with President Lula. japan.kantei.go.jp Dilma Rousseff - Taro Aso.jpg| La mandataria se reunió con diversos gobernantes tras asumir el mando. En la foto con el primer ministro de Japón, Taro Aso. EFE Michel Temer - Taro Aso.jpg| (AI) Presidente Temer se encontra com o vice-primeiro ministro do Japão, Taro Aso "Estamos fortalecendo nossa parceria estratégica e global". Twitter de Michel Temer |-| 6. Yasuo Fukuda= Yasuo Fukuda Lula da Silva - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| President Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva and Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda shake hands at the Windsor Hotel Tōya Resort and Spa in Tōyako Town, Abuta District, Hokkaidō on July 9, 2008. Foto: Ricardo Stuckert/PR |-| 7. Junichiro Koizumi= Junichiro Koizumi Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Lula da Silva.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi Shakes Hands with Brazilian President Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva. Foto: Primer Ministro de Japón |-| 10. Ryūtarō Hashimoto= Ryūtarō Hashimoto Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Sin imagen.jpg| En la reunión que tendrá FHC con el primer ministro japonés, Ryutaro Hashimoto, la economía tema será discutido sólo superficialmente. domingo, 10 de marzo de, de 1996 |-| 18. Yasuhiro Nakasone= Yasuhiro Nakasone João Baptista Figueiredo - Sin imagen.jpg| When President João Baptista Figueiredo of Brazil visited Japan in 1984, he and Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone jointly announced their intention to… Development for Sustainable Agriculture: The Brazilian Cerrado. p. 49 Fuentes Categoría:Brasil-Japón